


Rambunctious

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Animated Toys, Babies, Drabble, Dragonmarks, Gen, Magic, Nurses, Spontaneous Generation of Magical Powers, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies are full of surprises, some more unexpected than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rambunctious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [V](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366348) by [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words). 



Marys had nearly fainted when she'd walked in to the room. Her charge had been very active lately, becoming more vocal and ambulatory and even taking a few nervous steps all on his own. But this was not the developmental stage she'd expected next.

Although it did not draw her eye immediately, the tattoo-like mark that spread just under his left shoulder (above his heart) was clearly the Dragonmark of Life. What Macen's nurse saw first was that he was not alone in his crib - his toys had come alive, and were bouncing along enthusiastically to his rhythmic babbling shouts.


End file.
